


Seize the Moment

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sirius and hot chocolate and warm cafes and terrible easy listening music that he thought of at the moment when it could all come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Moment

Remus snickered, quickly ducking his head when Sirius looked at him.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

Sirius looked at him with suspicion for another moment then lowered his head, focusing once again on the morning paper. Remus smiled and looked about the warm, crowded cafe. It was a cool autumn morning and the wind had come up, chasing pedestrians into coffee shops like this one to escape its crisp bite.

This was a routine that he and Sirius tried to keep up amidst the turmoil that was their lives now: meeting for hot drinks and good conversation with no mention of the danger they each placed themselves in every day. Remus' index finger traced the chocolate-smeared rim of his mug. He lived for these moments where it was just him and Sirius, and it was so comfortable and right. These moments were what he thought of when rainbow-coloured hexes were rushing towards him at the speed of light; when the lips of a werewolf curled up in a snarl and Remus thought for sure he was done for; and when he was shivering and shaking as he huddled up against a freezing brick wall on stakeouts.

It was Sirius and hot chocolate and warm cafes and terrible easy listening music that he thought of at the moment when it could all come to an end.

Sirius turned a page of the newspaper, snorted at a headline and stretched out his legs. Remus felt them bump against his own, but instead of shifting, Sirius just rubbed his foot along Remus' ankle as an apology and left them pressed together. This was all so new – this thing between them. An odd moment had led to an awkward kiss followed by an even more awkward conversation about taking things slow as they tried to work out why the sight of each other suddenly made their hearts beat faster and breathing falter.

They continued to meet at this cafe on Saturdays, continued to sit – sometimes talking, sometimes not saying a word, but that was okay because it was an easy silence – and drink their hot chocolates as they watched brown leaves twist on the wind through the cloudy cafe window. Their easy camaraderie continued on the walk to Remus' place. Sometimes they held hands if they felt brave enough, and on those brave days, they also shared a kiss before they parted at Remus' door.

What they had was so wonderfully warm and safe that Remus felt greedy and reckless for wanting more.

But he did.

'Utter rubbish,' Sirius muttered, shaking his head over something on the page, and Remus' eyes dropped to his mouth.

A smile lifted the corners of Remus' lips and he stifled another chuckle. Sirius' eyes flicked up again, gazing questioningly at Remus who cocked his head and tried to look as innocent as possible. Sirius' eyes narrowed – Remus decided he didn't pull off innocent well – and closed his newspaper.

'You're laughing at me, Remus Lupin.'

'Never.'

Sirius looked unconvinced, but folded his paper and leaned forward to peer into Remus' empty mug. 'Ready to go then?'

Remus nodded and they stood, wrapping themselves in scarves and jackets so they could face the nipping breeze.

Outside, Remus shivered once and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sirius tutted and pulled his gloves off, handing them to Remus who always forgot his.

'Take them,' he insisted when Remus shook his head. 'You feel the cold more than me.'

When Remus again refused, Sirius sighed and held out one glove. 'One each then,' he compromised, smiling that smile that Remus found it difficult – impossible – to say no to. 'And you can hold my other hand to keep it warm.'

Remus capitulated and allowed Sirius to slide the glove onto his hand, mumbling under his breath as he fussed with the fingers. When he'd pulled his own glove back on, he smiled brilliantly and took Remus' cool, bare hand in his own.

Remus twined their fingers then used their joined hands to pull Sirius against his chest, pausing to consider what he was about to do. This could ruin everything – the wary dance they'd been performing could be ended by such a blatantly sexual overtone – or this could be the moment that Remus had been waiting for since that first uncertain kiss. His gloved hand rose, cupping the other man's face then Remus leaned in and dragged his tongue achingly slowly across the top of Sirius' upper lip. Sirius exhaled sharply, his hand tightening almost painfully around Remus', and he made a soft whimpering sound as Remus pulled away.

'Wh... what was that about?' he stuttered hoarsely staring at Remus with wide eyes.

Remus flushed and raised a finger to his own lip. 'You had... chocolate... from the drink...'

Sirius gazed at him in shock for what felt like an eternity then his hand fisted in Remus' jacket, holding him in place as he kissed him – long, deep and slow. Remus' knees weakened (what do you know? That really does happen outside romance novels) and he closed his eyes, letting himself drown in the soft slide of lips.

They pulled back for oxygen, foreheads pressing together as they sucked in lungfuls of the refreshing autumn air.

'You had... chocolate,' Sirius breathed and Remus laughed because it was going to be okay and next time he was faced with a wand, or fangs, or potential hypothermia, he knew that this would be the moment that would save him.

fin.


End file.
